Después de Cupido
by Adrilauris2508
Summary: Cupido es derrotado por un ex enemigo de los Guardianes de los niños: Pitch. Ahora Manny tiene que escojer a otro que ocupe su lugar. En este caso, una joven adolescente que responde al nombre de Laurel Amore. Pero ¿Y si Jack se siente atraído por ella? "Hay reglas, Jack. La primera y más importante: No te enamores de otro Guardián. Menos de Cupido." Que mal que no quiso escuchar.


Inicio

Los niños, de pequeños, son protegidos por los guardianes. Quienes cuidan sus sueños, su esperanza, su felicidad y su diversión. Sin embargo, no solo los niños son protegidos por los guardianes. Los adolescentes también lo son. Cecilia les inspira coraje (valentía), Gabriel está encargado de cuidar que su esperanza no se extinga. Pero el más famoso de todos es Cupido. Encargado del amor. Verán. Los niños aman (a sus madres, a su familia, etc.), pero Cupido se centra más en los adolescentes. Tiene que controlar las hormonas, los impulsos y hacer que el joven experimente el amor a un nivel distinto.

Sin embargo, como todo ser, no es perfecto. Siempre tendrá una debilidad. Cuando está debilidad se muestra, el antagonista puede acabar con este ser. Le puede causar daño… y hasta la muerte. En este caso, se escoge a otro que tome su lugar, para que, lo que este ser resguarde o cuida, se mantenga intacto.

La joven abrió los ojos. Se sentía perdida, cansada, como si hubiera corrido un maratón, no recordaba nada y le dolía el estomago. Se sobó las sienes y volteó a todos lados. Vio que estaba en medio de un bosque. Se levantó, pero el mareo que sentía, la volvió a tirar. Vio una rama llena de flores cerca. Estaba algo curvada, pero la tomó de todas maneras. Se recargó en un árbol y examinó la rama. Vio una liana cerca. Se veía resistente. La tomó y vio las dos cosas. Algo se le vino a la mente. Hacer un arco, Lo más probable era que tuviera que pasar hambre por unos días, en lo que encontraba el camino de regreso a casa

¿Casa? ¿Arco? ¿De dónde salían esas ideas? No le tomó mucha importancia y mejor hizo lo que su mente, inconsciente o conscientemente, ordenaba. Vio el producto terminado y sonrió ante la destreza que no sabía tener. En un momento se logró levantar, cuando el mareo pasó. Sacudió la ropa que llevaba puesta. Parecía ser una pijama blanca que consistía de un vestido sin mangas y una bata. Tenía calor, así que se quitó la bata y la colgó en un árbol cercano. Vio un riachuelo cerca y se acercó, vio su reflejo.

Veía a una joven de piel blanca, cabello rojizo, quebrado, hasta las rodillas y ojos de un extraño color rosado. De alguna manera, sentía que esa no era ella. Alzó una mano y el reflejo hizo lo mismo. La colocó sobre su mejilla izquierda y el reflejo hizo lo mismo, luego volteó y vio una marca en su mejilla. Parecía ser un corazón, de un tono más oscuro que el resto de su piel. Parecía haber sido dibujado sobre su mejilla con los dedos. Tomó su bata y rasgó una parte. La llevó al riachuelo y la sumergió, luego pasó el trozo de bata por su mejilla, pero la marca no se desvaneció como ella esperaba. Dejó el pedazo de tela sobre el resto de la bata y volvió a recargarse en un árbol cercano.

Sintió algo que la picó en la espalda baja y lo sacó de entre las hojas secas. Parecía ser una flecha blanca, con un hermoso resplandor. La tomó y vio su arco de nuevo. Colocó la flecha en el arco y fijó la vista en una manzana que colgaba del árbol contiguo. Apuntó y soltó la flecha. Su puntería la asombró. Recogió la manzana y vio acercarse a un niño. Se acercó a él y se puso a su altura, le extendió la manzana, pero el paso a través de ella, como si no existiera. Ella se espantó y se hizo para atrás, hasta topar con otro árbol.

Dedujo algo. Podía tocar y mover todo, excepto a la gente. Al principio se espantó, pero luego se calmó un tanto. Se preguntó ¿Qué haría un niño en un bosque? Empezó a caminar y vio que a unos metros atrás había un pequeño campamento. Bueno, al menos la cosa no podía ponerse peor. La joven pelirroja vio al cielo y vio la luna en su máximo esplendor. Escuchó una voz y respondió:

-Hola- su voz, sorpresivamente, no le extrañó. Era como si fuera lo único que seguía siendo como antes. Eso y el vestido.- Soy…- se quedó cayada, sin recordar su nombre, luego un soplo de viento entre los árboles y ella dijo- Cierto… Laurel Amore ¿Quién eres tú?- otro soplo de viento- ¿Hombre en la luna? Qué extraño- luego otro soplo de viento entre los árboles y- ¿Si?- preguntó como si le hubieran llamado por su nombre. Otro soplo y ella dijo- Bueno- Luego tomó su arco y lo puso frente a ella, puso un dedo en el centro de la parte curva del arco, luego hizo un trazo hasta la liana y la estiró un poco, y luego sujetó sus dos dedos al final de la liana estirada. En ese momento apareció una flecha similar a la anterior en el arco y ella la volvió a soltar, lanzándola a dar a un árbol más lejano. Otro soplo más y ella respondió- Sí, es asombroso. Gracias.- Un soplo de viento más y Laurel bostezo.- Sí, tengo sueño- luego un soplo más quedo, como el canto de una persona, empezó a sonar hasta que Laurel se quedó dormida.

Era de día y una joven pelirroja, vestida con un vestido blanco estaba cantando mientras caminaba por la calle. Cantaba lo que parecía ser una canción de amor. En eso vio unas personas pasar por un cruce y se descolgó el arco que llevaba a la espalda. Hizo un trazo de una línea recta y esperó a que los dos jóvenes estuvieran cara a cara en la acera, en ese momento lanzó 2 flechas consecutivas a una velocidad increíble. Estas flechas llegaron al pecho de los dos y de desvanecieron sin hacerles daño a los jóvenes. Estos se vieron y se quedaron así un rato hasta que se presentaron. Laurel Amore sonrió y siguió su camino. Su trabajo había sido enamorar a la gente con esas flechas desde que despertó sin saber nada de su pasado, en medio de un bosque.

Nadie parecía notarla. Era como si fuera un fantasma. Iba descalza, pero no parecía molestarle. Tampoco llevaba más abrigo que su vestido en pleno invierno. Se sobó los brazos y siguió su camino. Llegó a un lugar lleno de gente y vio un semáforo cerca. La joven vio el semáforo y unas alas blancas salieron de su espalda. Ella movió las alas y llegó poco después al semáforo. Se sentó en el poste y vio a los que pasaban.

De vez en cuando sacaba manzanas de la bolsa qué colgaba a través de su pecho, sacaba su arco y disparaba flechas a ciertas parejas. Sonrió para sí cuando la noche clara llegó acompañada del brillo de las estrellas y la magnificencia de la luna. Las alas de su espalda se desplegaron de nuevo y voló un rato hasta llegar a un bosque. Tomó una bata colgada del árbol en el que aterrizó y se la puso, dejó sus alas fuera y se envolvió en ellas, mientras hablaba con la luna:

-Hoy fue un gran día. Amor por todas partes… Si, todas iluminadas de rojo al llegar cerca de sus almas gemelas… Si, 2 flechas que se desvanecieron… Es triste que hayan perdido las esperanzas, pero haré lo mejor posible… Solo 3… Es que se protegieron de ello y la flecha rebotó… Si, si vieron a sus almas gemelas, pero parecían no querer enamorarse de un extraño… Sí, antes de ir al "Cruce" me encargué de ir con los conocidos… ¿Cómo?... ¿Una sorpresa? ... ¿Cuál?... Pero no quiero esperar… está bien… solo dime cuando será… Siempre dices pronto… ¿en serio?... Bueno, esperaré hasta entonces… Bien… Hasta mañana Manny

Al terminar se empezó a quedar dormida. Hasta que vio una serie de figuras de nieve que se disparaban hacia todos lados. Sonrió al recordar que ya había empezado el invierno y se incorporó. Voló a un árbol, cuyas hojas la ocultaban de miradas indiscretas, pero desde donde veía perfectamente todo lo que sucedía alrededor y se escondió. Se asomó ligeramente, abriendo las hojas, y vio a un joven peliblanco de ojos azules. Sonrió para sí y se sus labios se escapó el habla:

-Jack Frost

Jack Frost era un joven Guardián que se encargaba de traer la diversión a los niños. Con su bastón hacía cosas maravillosas en la nieve y con su polvo azul, parecido de cierta manera a la nieve, hacía a los niños reír. Era alguien genial.

Laurel se envolvió en sentó en la rama del árbol y puso sus alas sobre sus hombros. Se sentía feliz y plena cuando veía a los niños jugar. Siempre espiaba a los Guardianes para saber que hacían. A qué se dedicaban. Le encantaba ver al hada de los dientes cambiar los dientes por dinero, o ver a los niños encontrar los huevos que tanto se había esmerado el conejo en esconder, o cuando veía a Norte poner los regalos bajo el árbol, y las expresiones de felicidad de los niños al abrirlos. Lo que más le encantaba era perseguir los sueños que Sandman soltaba y ver en que se convertían. Se sentía como si algo más de su pasado hubiera sido recuperado. En eso sintió un cosquilleo en la nariz y se dio cuenta de que el polvo azul de Jack había empezado a flotar. La risa le ganó y su risa resonó por el bosque. Vio que Jack voló a donde estaba ella y, cuando iba a apartar las hojas, una voz dijo:

-¡Jack! Baja ya. Sandy ya durmió a los niños y hay que llevarlos a sus casas

-Voy- dijo Jack y Laurel vio como se alejaba la silueta de Jack. Aguzó el oído y escuchó la plática de Norte y Jack

-Hemos de preguntarle a él

-¿A quién?

-Al Hombre en la luna ¿A quién más?

-Cierto. Tal vez el nos pueda decir ¿qué pasa?

-Sí. Por cierto, perdimos a Cupido. Debes tener cuidado. Parece ser que Pitch regresó

-¿Volvió?

-Si, y más fuerte. Tenemos que proteger a los niños y a los adolescentes.

-Bien, hoy hay junta para saber sobre el nuevo compañero ¿Cierto?

-Cierto. Debemos irnos.

-Bien- después de ello todo quedó en silencio en el bosque. Ella se quedó pensativa ¿De dónde conocían ellos a Manny? ¿Quién era Cupido? ¿Pitch? ¿Escuadrones? ¿De qué hablaban? No le dio demasiadas vueltas ya que el sueño la venció, pero lo sabría pronto. Muy pronto.


End file.
